wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Archive: Anders
The following is a thread archive for the canon character, Anders. We hope this helps when researching what a canon has done on the board and helps those interested in interacting with or playing this canon in the future. If you are currently playing this canon, please help keep this archive current by adding your threads once they have been moved to the archive. =9:31= Haring *Getting Pounced On - Sigrun and Anders. 'Nuff said *(4) Pranks Part Deux! - Anders participates in some pranking *Healing Hands - Anders goes to see Zoe perform *Nursing Wounds - Anders shares a bottle of wine and conversation with Nathaniel *(22) Arriving in Style - Alistair arrives at the Keep *(23) Start of Something New - Anders and Zoe share a moment. Nathaniel noses in. *(26) Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps - Anders and Zoe make magic together. *wink wink* *(26) Checking Up - Aedan and Anders discuss Avernus *Maker's Breath - Anders and Wynne chat *(28) Breathe in the Air - Anders meets Breanna and brings her to the keep *An Unexpected Reunion - Anders and Maya reunite =9:32= Wintermarch *(3) Refugee - Anders brings Breanna to Nathaniel *Sparking Desire - Anders and Kayt go gallivanting around Amaranthine *(21) Lending a Hand - Anders heals Zevran's injuries Guardian *(15) Choices of Yesterday - Aedan tells Anders about Morrigan. *(15) Suck on a Fireball - Nathaniel calms Anders down after this conversation with Aedan *(17) Flailing Swings - Aerion helps Anders learn how to use his sword. (stop being 12) Drakonis *(7) Klutzy Casters Unite - Anders and Nyssa manage mischief *(19) Heroes - Fiona and Anders save a kitten *(22) Trust in Me - Anders visits Aedan to get something of Morrigan's *(22) It's a Kind of Magic - Mysaria and Anders spar *(31) Arcane Alliances - Anders meets Adara for the first time Cloudreach *(4) Whatcha Doing? - Erna and Anders talk gardening *(9) You and Me Could Write a Bad Bromance - Iain and Anders spend some time together *(11) My Herbs Bring All the Healers to the Yard - Anders and Evelyn talk herbs, man *(11) Make Do and Men - Anders seeks out Caitriona *(13) I've Heard that Voice Before - Anders runs into a voice from the past *(13) Meeting the Mage - Fiagai and Anders meet *(16) Patching Things Up - Anders and Aedan do not kiss, but they do make up *(16) Shot Through the Heart - Fiona and Vigil's Keep guards are shot in Highever *(18) Kings of the World - Anders talks to Vaia and Fiagai on the ship as they return to Amaranthine from Highever *(20) Putting a Fine Point to it - Anders tells Nathaniel just what he thinks of his martyrdom *(21) Checking Inn - Caitriona and Anders run into one another *(21) Sod the Angst, Let's Drink - Anders and Oghren show what they think of Angstmaranthine and go drinking *(24) Magic Man - Anders goes to meet one of the new wardens, Auriana *[http://wardensvigil.net/thread/7775/feathered-ruffs-closed (25) Feathered Ruffs - Anders and Wrenna meet *(28) Welcome to the Wardens - Anders and Fiagai give Vaia the deets on being a warden Bloomingtide *(3) Testing the Waters - Anders tests Vaia's skillz *(8) Sword and Sorcery - Vaia and Anders talk arcane warrior *(9) A Place - Anders visits Devlin *(11) I Lied my Face Off - Anders helps Fiagai with his lips *(13) Blackmarsh, Ho! - Anders and others head to the Blackmarsh *(16) Between This World and the Next - More Blackmarsh Action *(16) Rocks Fall, Hopefully We Don't All Die - You wanted more Blackmarsh? Here's more Blackmarsh *(20) In Good Spirits - Kahrin and Anders bond *(21) Once More With Healing - Marius visits the clinic about his nose Solace *(12) Better to Ask Forgiveness - Anders joins Adara at Fiagai's request *(12) Insubordination - Anders confesses to Nathaniel what he's done. *(12) The World is Wearing Thin - Anders seeks out Kahrin after his fight with Nathaniel *(13) Rot You Inside and Out - Anders and Adara talk the day after her joining *(16) The Space Between - Anders and Kahrin decide to give it a serious go =9:33= August *(15) Soft Kittens, Warm Kittens - Anders, Kahrin and Kittens. Oh my! Kingsway *(15) Healing Touch - Anders helps Nathaniel *(16) Sista, You Know You Got a Friend in Me - Anders seeks out Adara *(21) Fly Like Stone - Kahrin wakes up Anders *(24) Black Tie Required - The wardens have a party and play 'I never' *(25) Everything is a Source of Fun - Iain, Devlin and Anders hang out *(27) An Incident on the Road - Fiona and Kahrin are attacked on the road outside the Keep. Nathaniel and Anders react *(27) Wrap You Up in Cotton - Anders heals Kahrin *(27) Spare the Rod - Anders seeks out Nathaniel to apologize Harvestmere *(11) It's Just Raining on my Face - Anders tries to comfort Vaia *(25) Endearing Quirks - Anders gives Kahrin a gift *(28) Beating Him (Off-handed) - Anders and Kahrin play a game Firstfall *(1) Crosstalk - Anders finds a drunk Nathaniel and they talk *(1) Two in the Bush - Anders and Kahrin talk marriage *(5) Chatty Mages - Anders and Adara chit-chat *(7) For Any Man and Maid to Eat - Kahrin and Anders share a meal *(18) And Then It All Came Crashing Down - Anders and Kahrin break up *(20) Pitch Together or Fall Apart - Anders prepares Crew Mage and a Carver for a mission Haring *(17) Been A Long Time Coming - Anders asks Kahrin to take him back *(19) Where E're You Walk - Anders and Kahrin commit to one another *(20) Until Death Do Us Part - Anders visits Nathaniel to give his condolences *(24) No One Knows My Scars Like You Do - Anders and Kahrin share a happy moment =9:34= Wintermarch *(2) I Just Got to Tell You - Anders tells Adara about his marriage *(5) Spoiling For a Fight - Someone tries to rob Kahrin and Anders *(6) There You Are - Anders seeks out Nathaniel. Their friendship ends. *(6) Break Way With Me - Anders tells Kahrin he has to leave. *(6) Take the Reins - Anders tells Adara he's leaving Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Archive